


powerless boy

by Redbird34



Series: powerless boy [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Supersons
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/pseuds/Redbird34
Summary: Damian wants Jon and when an opportunity arises he takes advantage of the "super" boy by making him not so super





	powerless boy

Damian has loved Jon for a while now. it didn't happen at first, he hated Jon at first be along the way he fell in love with the boy. even though Jon was 10 and Damian was 13 Damian didn't care he just knew he loved Jon. but did Jon fell the same way?

the justice league was called off for a mission in space the big hitters any way batman, superman, wonder woman, and green lantern. this would be all well and all Jon's mother could just look after him but she was called off for a front page assignment in leaving Jon with no adult so the next best thing taking him to Wayne manner.

Alfred is next best thing and she was sure he would be safe the Batcave is like Fort Knox and with all 4 robins, even though Jon was a super-powered begin but Lois Lane was still far too overprotective of the boy.

after Jon was drooped off he and Damian spent the day hanging out. and then night came Jon was himself giddy and going on and on about what the rules of sleepovers are and what they're going to do all night. play video games, talk and more.

after about 3 hours of Jon drinking soda candy chips playing games, he was asleep on the floor. you would assume that this was a classic sugar crash but no Damian has been spiking Jon's soda all night the drug wasn't lethal but it was strong enough to put a Kryptonian to sleep.

once Jon was fast asleep Damian locked the door and got some ropes out, Damian said to himself i hope your ready hayseed...

Damian tied up Jon's writs to his massive bed-stand Damian stood there looking at Jon tied up he knew it wouldn't do anything he knew Jon could break free without any effort but with Damian's secret ingredient it would Damian went to his rug and pulled it off reliving a safe he opened it and took out a lead box as well as some 'toys" and a bottle of lube.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon was shocked awake when he was literally shocked he looked up to see Damian holding a taser 

Damian d...did you just tase me as he pulled his arms to try and hit Damian but he felt a pull on his arms he looked up to see his hands tied up 

Damian did you tie me up 

Damian responded yes i did why? Jon asked not breaking free immediately thinking they could do no harm

Damian picked up the box and opened it with bright flash Jon closed his eyes and then opened when the flash ended Damian was smiling 

Damian what's going on Jon asked now ready to stand up but couldn't his super strength was gone Jon looked up in terror at Damian 

d...d...damian my powers there gone 

Damian smiled and said don't worrier Jon your powers will be back it's all thanks to this Damian took out gold kryptonite 

Jon freaked out "Damian!!! that could take away my powers forever"

don't worry hayseed it's modified it only last a few hours. but for now your just a normal 10-year-old boy no powers just normal. and now your all mine

what do you mean Jon said worriedly

i mean your mine for right now you belong to me your all mine to do with what ever i want with and right now i want to do this he said as he reached forward and met his lips into Jon's 

Jon's eyes went wide his best friend in the world was kissing him 

Damian kept on pushing trying to push his tongue into Jon's mouth and after a few seconds of trying to pry his mouth open it worked Jon opened his mouth still confused as to what was going on

Damian spent the next 5 minutes exploring every inch of Jon's mouth his tongue invading his mouth feeling every texture of his mouth until he Damian couldn't breathe any longer he pulled away from Jon taken off his shirt in the processes

their Jon was red as a tomato shirtless ripe for the picking for Damian 

d d Damian what are y y you doing why are you doing this

o my god Jon why are you so dense i i LOVE YOU OK that's why I'm doing this I'm taking what i want Damian took 2 spets forward and bent down and began to fiddle with Jon's zipper 

DAMIAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!? wait stop i i Damian sto- Jon went redder than he was and froze as his pants and underwear slid off his body leaving completely naked and exposed in front of Damian

Damian admired Jon his naked slim hairless body was driving him mad with lust he stated down Jon from head to toe his red face down his slim Jon's hairless chest he was different cold his two hard pink nipples showed that he kept staring down Jon's body he admired the boys perfect v line with lead right to his soft 2.5 inches hairless dick and his tight little scrotum 

don't be shy Jon Damian spoke you have nothing to be ashamed of your only 10 and yet you're making me so horny tell me Jon have you ever masturbated

w what no i i haven't he said meekly 

good you're completely untouched then i get to take it all

Damian what are you talking about just let me go and well never talk about this again

o no, Jon, I'm having my way with you I'm going to make sure you remember this night 

Damian took hold of Jon's soft member and gave it a soft squeeze causing Jon to moan Damian what are you doing it f feels wired 

I've told you, Jon, I'm taking what i want 

wait, Damian, if we're going to do this get naked two i don't want to be the only naked one

"Jon" Damian spoke, "you think you have any say in what happens to you-you belong to me he said as he grabbed Jon's member again 

d Damian Jon said holding back his moans as the boy wonder jerked his now rock hard almost 4-inch cock 

at this point, Jon was moaning and winching in pleaser and it was driving Damian mad with lust he kept jerking off Jon harder and harder Jon's face getting redder and hotter each passing minute.

that when Damian put his finger in front of Jon's lips and said one-word "lick"

Jon did as told and began to lick at Damian's finger one by one getting each one wetter and wetter until Damian's whole hand was wet in Jons saliva he pulled his hand away from Jon's mouth and lifted the boy's legs so his hole was exposed to him

get ready Jon your going to love this 

wait what said Jon snapping out of his lustful trance 

Damian didn't explain as he continued to jerk off Jon he placed one finger on the tip of Jon's hole and pushed Jon squirmed at the shock of the intrusion as he moned as Damian pushed in deeper 

Damian Damian wait it's too much im going going t to aggghghhh Jon yelled as he cam well if you count two watery spurts cuming.

did you like that hayseed because there's more to cum for you we have a few hours till you get your powers back and im going to take advantage of that.

Jon looked up at Damian in both fear and lust at his complete helpless state and he couldn't help but ... like it


End file.
